This invention relates to an apparatus for picking and placing media from/into stores and drives of a data storage library, and in particular to an apparatus to pick and place media without electrical actuation or separate mechanical actuation means of grasping and releasing the media. The present invention has application for any cartridge based media in any application in which picking and placing media is required.
Previous techniques have required an electrical actuation or separate mechanical actuation means of grasping and releasing the media. In particular, these previous techniques required fingers attached to a picker assembly, that when extended outward from the media transport assembly (MTA), would move to an open position by means of an opening spring. When the picker was extended sufficiently, solenoids or other actuation means would impose on the fingers and cause them to reorient such that engagement with the media would occur. The media transport assembly would then retract the picker and fingers, thereby pulling the media into the MTA. When retracted sufficiently, the actuation device could be released or terminated and the fingers would remain in the closed position as a result of the capturing of the fingers within the guide rails of the MTA. When restoring media into storage slots, drives, or other media handling devices, the MTA would push the picker and media outward and when the fingers extended sufficiently beyond the guide rails of the MTA, would reorient to an open position by means of an opening spring, thereby releasing the media. Upon completion of the storage of the media, the picker members would be retracted.
A problem with this technique is that there is no positive control keeping the fingers in contact with the media after the opening spring extends the fingers, during the operation of restoring media into the storage slots or drives. Careful coordination and timing must therefore be provided so that the opening spring does not release the media until the media is securely placed within the storage slot or drive.
Attempts have been made to avoid the need for a separate electrical or mechanical actuation means, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,255 (Wanger et. al.). However, Wanger et. al. requires for its operation separate track means on a guide assembly to force the picker member towards and away from the media. The Wanger patent is much more complex and expensive to build than need be the case.
There is a need for an apparatus for picking and placing media from/into stores and drives of a data storage library that does not require an electrical actuation means or a separate mechanical actuation means for picking and placing the media, and does so in a simpler, less expensive, and potentially more reliable manner than disclosed in Wanger et. al.
The present invention utilizes surfaces of the picking fingers and the media, and resistive forces to storage of the media, to cause opening and closing of the picker members. The fingers are driven and retained in one of two states: an open state to release media and a closed state to capture media.
Picking of media is accomplished when the picker and fingers are extended to a point in which a ramping surface on the fingers makes contact with the media. The ramping action causes the fingers to reorient towards an open state sufficiently to allow the tips of the picker members to clear the front face of the media, and the picker continues to travel outward. A closing force on the fingers causes the fingers tips to slide along the side of the media. When the picker is sufficiently extended, the closing force on the fingers causes the tips of the fingers to engage the pick feature of the media. The media transport element then pulls the picker and media into the MTA so the robotic means can move the media to the desired location.
Upon reaching the desired storage location, the storing action commences. This action is caused by the MTA pushing the picker and media outwardly. When the media reaches a position in which a sufficient resistive load is applied to the picker, ramping surfaces on the picker members cause the fingers to move towards an open position. These ramping surfaces make contact with the media and further outward motion of the picker causes the fingers to continue towards an open position. When the fingers reach a sufficient open position, the closing force on the fingers is reoriented, thereby causing the fingers to continue to a fully open position. The fingers are retained in the fully open position by the forcing element.
After the media is stored, the MTA retracts the picker and when sufficiently retracted, a ramping surface of the fingers contacts the guide rails of the MTA and the fingers are reoriented to the closed position again.
The forces necessary to retain the fingers in an open or closed position may be accomplished by a toggling means. This toggling is generated by reorienting a force over the pivoting location of the fingers.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that no separate electrical or mechanical actuation means is required to grasp and release the media, thus saving the cost and complexity of such an additional component.
A second principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it provides positive control pressure biasing the picker fingers against the media until the resistive force of the media against the moving carriage causes the apparatus to toggle the picker fingers open, thereby ensuring that the media is securely placed within a store or drive before the picker fingers release.